1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial denture-skull for dental teaching and practice purposes, consisting of a model of an upper jaw or maxilla equipped with teeth and with a model of a lower jaw or mandible equipped with teeth, the last of which is pivotally connected with the upper jaw model through two jaw linkages which are arranged at both sides of the jaw models whereby for fixing the denture-skull in an open position, a downwardly extending latching device is provided on the upper jaw model and which is able to be brought into engagement with the lower jaw model For the most possibly complete simulation of the human head, the denture-skull is also connectable with a cranial cavity-forming skull portion, as well as with a pocket-shaped covering which possesses an oral aperture.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A denture skull of this type has become known from the brochure "Frasaco", issued by Franz Sachs & Co. GmbH Kunststoffverarbeitung, pages 17 through 19. In this known denture-skull, the latching device consists of a solid locking clamp, which possesses such a width that the rear opening of the denture-skull is blocked thereby. This has the consequence that any work which is carried out on the teeth by the practicing person cannot be observed from the back and commented upon by an expert.